In the conventional transmission of messages via, for instance, telefacsimile machines, which are normally accessible to a large number of people in a working location, there is a risk that transmitted and printed messages will be distributed or otherwise dispersed in an uncontrolled fashion, which may be disadvantageous in some respects with regard to technical and business-technical relationships.
The object of the present invention is to provide improved apparatus in which this drawback is eliminated.